The Answer To Infection is Here
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: A love story for Major Henry West. Set towards the end of 28 days later... A bit AU-- not at first, but it branches Major West/Ofc.
1. Chapter 1

A bit AU- another girl in the group who Major West takes a liking to. (possibly only a two-shot)

--

Major West looked down at her and sighed. Before infection he never would've looked at her twice, but now he figured she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. He knew it was a daft notion, but he wanted to protect her. Seriously, something primal in him wanted to hold her and keep her safe. He realized he could care less about the others that had came in with her-the strung out looking black woman, the teenage girl and the lanky guy. Best to try and sort out the guy-give the other two to the men…but her-her he would keep for himself.

Major West wasn't a vulgar man. On the contrary, he had manners to a fault. He wouldn't think of forcing himself upon her, but if infection had taught him anything-it was that time is short and that uncertainty was around every corner.

"You will be wanting to clean up then I suppose." he said more to her than the others. "We have a operating boiler which means warm showers." The ragtag group barely muttered a thank you as they were all still a bit shocked by it all, but the semblance of normalcy was comforting. West nodded to Bell to show them upstairs.

After they were out of ear shot Bedford let out a cheer. Major West stopped him in his tracks.

"I promised you women. I delivered on that promise, but there will be ground rules. We will proceed slowly-" West's eyes cut to Mitchell. "-no one does anything without them getting settled in first. Secondly, the girl in the blue sneakers is off limits."

"But Major?" Mitchell spoke up-but was cut off by West.

"Off limits, Mitchell." He said in almost a whisper. He nodded reluctantly.

"I wasn't looking at their feet." Bedford sighed.

"She was the one with the tits." Clifton grinned sticking his hands out.

"I think they all had tits." Davis sighed wistfully.

"Clifton, patrol the perimeter." Major West barked a bit more forcefully than was needed. "Davis, you as well."

"Yes Major!" they said in unison and quickly left.

"Supper, I believe, Jones?" he said turning to the youngest.

"Yes, Major." Jones nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

"And Jones," the Major stopped him.

"Yes, Major?"

"Something special-in honor of our guests." West turned back around.

"Yes sir!" Bell happily scampered to the kitchen.

--

The table was lined with candles. The food smelled good-if a bit processed. West was pleased-he had hoped to impress her-a fact demonstrated by the fact he was in his best dress uniform- and this spread seemed as though it wouldn't disappoint. "You've out done yourself." he said to Jones as he removed a lid from a tray revealing an omelet.

"Thank you sir." Jones smiled.

"I was going to propose a toast.." West said holding up a fork of the eggs. "But under the circumstances I think this will suffice." West put the bite of eggs into his mouth but quickly spat them back out. "Were you aware these eggs had gone off?"

"Well, sir I thought I had masked the taste with salt…" Jones's face fell.

"Can you cook?" West asked Hannah-as she seemed forlorn. "You don't know how desperately we need someone with a little flair in the kitchen."

"I can cook some." Rach spoke up-from his left side.

"Can you?" West asked with renewed interest-happy to have the prospect of a decent cook and also happy to be talking with her. He had been trying to avoid making eye contact-after having stared her down when they'd first arrived, but now she was speaking-not looking at her would be improper.

"I worked in a cafeteria-before infect….well, it seems like a life time ago now." Heads around the table nodded in understanding.

"A cafeteria?" Major West probed further.

"At a senior citizens center." she nodded a bit shy-not really a profession she was proud of. In fact she wouldn't have mentioned it but the way his eyes seemed to linger on her longer than they should made her feel as though she should tell him anything he wanted to know.

"That's perfect-actually." West said still looking at her. He wasn't smiling per say, but his mouth had gone dry-but feeling it was better to not let himself be seen grinning like a mad man in front of his men. What was it about the fairer sex that could do this to a man-cause feelings to stir that he hadn't even realized he had missed until now. In abstract, women had meant the promise of a future-but here in front of him this woman meant something completely different.

"Yes, well…if you like mashed potatoes or porridge, I'm your girl." She laughed, he didn't.

"Still, a cook who can prepare meals for a large group of people is something we desperately need. As you can see." West looked at the untouched eggs.

"Erm, yes" she said reluctantly not wanting to make Jones feel bad for his botched omelet.

"Take this away Jones." West said and pushed the eggs toward the private. Jones nodded and picked up the plate. He made to head to the kitchen but was caught short.

The alarm rang out. The soldiers jumped up and began yelling…cocking guns as they went. The Major didn't move. Selena and Jim made their way out the door following the soldiers. Hannah dove into a corner and covered her ears. Rachel stood and backed up against the wall-unsure what to do. She wasn't like Selena. She had survived infection by luck-not bad-ass. Hannah realized her rock Selena wasn't in the room and crawled out to find her. Rach briefly wondered if she should go find her as well.

"Please," The Major spoke and though the sirens were loud-they were outside far on the lawn, muffled by the large castle walls. She heard him clearly. "Sit back down." He motioned to the seat nearest him. "It's quite safe." he added when he noticed her breathing. She moved closer and sank down beside him, on the edge of her seat. "I am glad to have you to myself, actually." he smiled charmingly and scooped some beans on her plate before scooping some on his. It seemed a bit surreal to be having dinner by candlelight while automatic gun fire went on outside -under their window.

"Why is that?" she asked.

The Major paused-not sure how to answer. "I want to get to know you better-all of you." He lied and smiled timidly. "Your name, for example?" he took a bite of beans before scowling slightly but managing to get them down.

"Rachel." She answered. "And your Major West-I heard them calling you…"

"We're alone…" he said taking a drink of the sherry. "You may call me Henry. I would like it if you did." He added upon seeing the look on her face.

Outside a landmine erupted, causing Rachel to jump in her seat. Henry leaned into her.

"They're there to protect you." he said. "The landmines, the guns, the _barbed wire_…all of it's there for your protection. I wont let anything harm you. Nothing and no one will harm you whilst you're here." Suddenly, he had become serious. His tone of voice lowered. He was vowing to her and she knew it. He leaned in closer-those intense eyes now staring at her lips which she wetted instinctively.

"Major!" Mitchell burst into the room-upon seeing the major and the girl close he smiled slyly.

"Yes, Mitchell?" West said trying not to sound as put off as he felt.

"Threat has passed, sir." Mitchell said as he remembered his place. "Permission to turn off alarm?"

"Granted." West said then looked back at Rachel. He wanted to say something-he wanted to kiss her, but he knew he belonged with his men now-to congratulate them on a job well done. There would be plenty of time for kissing later, he thought hopefully and smiled. "If you will excuse me?" he asked and waited on her reply.

"Of course." she nodded and watched him leave. She was blown away. Had he really been about to kiss her?

Get a grip, Rach! Your probably the first girl he's seen in weeks…hell, he's in the army-you could be the only girl he's seen in months. You were sitting by him-there were pheromones! She took a piece of the cooked canned ham and plopped it on her plate. It looked horrible-part of it still had the congealed jelly bit attached. She ate it reluctantly, but hungrily as it was the first time she had felt like really eating in a long time.

--

--please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my one review!--hope you like the rest!

--

Standing in the shower he let the water pour over him. One of his large hands held his balance on the wall, the other somewhere more private. He had been thinking about her and the kiss that never happened.

When he stepped out of the shower he put on his camouflage pants, his white T shirt and as he left his room he grabbed his jacket. One more patrol of the house-making sure everyone was in their beds who were supposed to be, and everyone else at their posts.

As West made his way down the stairs, he saw Sergeant Farrell was outside on the lawn-scanning the horizon as he should be. Toward the back of the house he found Clifton. Clifton was smoking but quickly threw it away when he noticed the Major.

West was pleased enough and decided to make his way back up to his room. Once upstairs, he stopped short when he noticed moonlit blue sneakers. The pair was sticking out from behind a large statue in the hallway. West moved closer. It was her.

She had her knees to her chest and her head laying on them. He knew she hadn't heard him and didn't want to startle her. He laid his weapon on a nearby table and approached her slowly. She looked up. She had been crying.

"Cant sleep?" he asked and knelt down beside her.

"Not for awhile now actually. I was hoping tonight maybe I could, but well…that room you put me in its just so big. I…" she shook her head-not wanting to continue.

"I understand." he nodded.

"It's just, well…Selena, Hannah, and Jim…they've all got each other. . I don't have anyone really. I don't fit in their group-and I'm afraid I won't fit in yours either. I'm not exactly a military soldier." she smiled sadly.

"It takes time." West said. "You said you don't fit in with their group-why is that?"

"I just met up with them not a day before we arrived here. I had been hiding in a shopping center. They stopped in for supplies…"

"…the supplies from the car?" West asked.

"Yes, they got those and me."

"Were you alone this whole time?"

Something about the way he asked, whether it was the tone of his voice or the caring look in his eyes, made her break down. He wasn't judging her. He wasn't pitying her. He was reaching out-understanding what it must have been like for her. She covered her eyes with her hands and nodded. His hand found her knee.

"Not at first." she said after she had regained some composure. "But, after awhile we started to get picked off-one by one. Until there was just me…"

"Come on." he said finally, in his tone of voice that allowed no dissent. He stood up in front of her and offered her his hand. "You're not alone. You've got me."

--

He had led her to his room. It was large-far larger than the massive room she had been given. It was neat and organized and smelled of him. The large bed had been made to military regulations and his uniforms were all hung neatly in the open closet.

Propping his gun by the window, he looked out and scanned the grounds.

Rachel wasn't sure what she was meant to do but she was thankful not to be alone. She stood by the door looking around.

West saw her reflection in the glass and smiled to himself. Entertaining a woman in his room would have been considered improper before infection…but now, after…who was to say what was proper or not anymore.

"Make yourself comfortable." he said motioning her to the bed, as he removed his jacket.

"Oh, I…" she seemed to stall. Her mouth open, but no words coming out.

"Oh, no." he said quickly reading the look on her face. "I mean for you to sleep. I'll watch over you tonight."

"Oh--!" Rachel felt immediately bad for thinking he meant something else. "I'm sorry-thank you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Quite alright." he nodded-smiling a bit awkwardly.

She walked to the bed and pulled off her blue sneakers. She stuck her legs under the covers and smiled over at him. He had sat down in a nearby straight backed chair. He looked uncomfortable.

"It's a large bed." she offered timidly.

"Go to sleep." he smiled and looked back out the window.

She nodded and rolled over with her back to him. She buried herself in the blankets and was asleep almost instantly.

Some time in the night, she felt him laying beside her. She rolled over. He was on the bed beside her. He was laying still on top of the covers, with his jacket draped over his upper body for warmth, sleeping soundly.

--

Sunlight flooded the room and Rachel's eyes opened. She lifted up and looked around the room. She was alone. The other side of the bed seemed as tidy as it had been the day before. She put her feet on the cold wood floor and walked over to the window. It looked like a beautiful day-like one from childhood. One could almost forget there were masses of infected in the surrounding woods-One could almost forget about infection all together.

She lowered her gaze to the courtyard below. She saw West as he led the men in their morning PT routine.

"Come on you lot, they're not going to want any lazy bums." West yelled at them between counts.

Rachel moved back just as West's head lifted and scanned the window above him.

She slipped her shoes on and made his bed back up as best she could. Once she was satisfied with the job she had done she left his room-shutting the door behind her.

She made her way down into the 'belly of the house' as Major West had called it. There, in the kitchen, was Jones.

"Morning, blue sneakers." he called out when he saw her.

"Blue sneakers?" she asked.

"It's what the lads have been calling you." he said and smiled ear to ear.

"Well, I suppose its better than some names they could've chosen." She looked down at her sneakers and grinned. "Does the Major call me that?"

"I don't know what the Major calls you." Jones blushed awkwardly, and turned back to his pot.

"What you got there?" she asked coming closer. She looked in the pot and saw what was supposed to be hot cereal but at the moment it looked more like large clumps.

"Semolina." Jones said defensively.

"May I?" she asked and looked at him with her eyebrows up. He reluctantly backed away.

She took some nearby re-hydrated milk and added it to the pot. She stirred a few times then added a lot of sugar and a bit of honey.

"There." she said finally backing away. "Should be good-well, the old people always liked it. Hopefully, they aren't too far off from soldiers."

--

They sat around the table drinking their orange flavored drink mix. Jones came in with the food cart. On one side of it held a large pot and on the other side a stack of bowls. He quickly began filling the bowls and passing them around the table.

"Jones, who cooked this?" the Major asked after the porridge had cooled.

"Sir?" Jones asked.

"Jones I've had your semolina almost every morning for the past four weeks. I would recognize it anywhere, even if it were to be masquerading as wallpaper plaster, and this is not it. So, I ask again…Who cooked this?"

"The girl, sir." Jones looked down. "She may have helped."

"Rachel?" the Major asked, then looked back into his bowl.

"Yes, sir." Jones nodded.

"I see. Go and ask her what she's making for supper." West looked up at Jones, a few of the other men laughed. Mitchell was heard to mutter a 'thank god.'

--

please leave a review! ty


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stood staring at the pantry. It was full of dry goods and canned goods. Jones had come back and dejectedly informed her that she had to plan a meal for about 15 people, fifteen _hungry _people. This was not her forte. Her job in the nursing home hadn't been to plan the meals, only prepare them.

_Well, lets see what we got here_. She thought to herself and began digging through boxes. _Macaroni noodles? Good. Stewed tomatoes? Yes. Minced dried onion…all the makings for goulash-well, besides the meat._

She dug a bit deeper and found a small tin of canned ham. _You'll do. _She smiled, and took the arm full of ingredients to the kitchen stove.

She eyed the stove carefully. Its not like she was used to cooking on a wood stove.

_Heat's heat, I suppose. _

She plopped the large pot of water on it to start boiling.

"Finding everything you need?" came a voice behind her.

"Oh, um ya." she turned to see Major West behind her, standing near the arch. "Jones was a lot of help. He got me all sorted out."

"Good." he said and looked at the few things laying on the wooden island. "And what are we dining on this evening?"

"It's a secret." she said quickly-knowing that if he heard the word goulash, it would put him off it before it was even cooked.

"A secret?" his eye brows raised. He was amused. Normally, when he asked a question it got answered promptly, but this was different. _This_, he thought, _was flirting_. "I see."

"You'll _see_ at supper." she said and pointed a finger down the hall.

"Cant wait." he winked and turned on his heel and left.

--

Rachel rolled the overly large food tray to the dining room. She was pleased enough with the way her dish had turned out but was nervous as hell as to whether or not these people would like it. _Well, I suppose it beats rotten egg omelet. _She thought dismally as she reached the dining room door. She could hear them getting rowdy inside-singing some song about chips. She turned around to push the cart to the door better when she saw Major West coming up the hall-once again in dress uniform. She felt very underdressed as she was still in her clothes from that morning -which she had cooked and sweated in.

"Hi." she said nervously, and wiped her brow a bit, which was just a disguise to check her hair.

"Did you carry this up here?" he asked instead of replying. He looked angry.

"Um…ya I did. I'm sorry-did I tear up the floor or…?" she started but West moved past her and opened the dining room door.

"Jones." He called out to the private, then motioned him closer. "You can take your seat." he said to Rachel and pointed at the other side of the table. "It's the empty one." It was the one next to his.

West turned back to Jones and motioned at the cart. West said a few low words that no one else could really hear.

"Why can't she…?" Jones started but then quickly changed his mind at the look on West's face. "Yes, sir."

Rachel sat down but was too nervous to relax. Old people were a lot easier to cook for than grown men, and she felt a bit bad for Jones.

Selena and Hannah stared into their bowls as Jones put them down in front of them. Rachel was struck by just how tired and worried they still looked. After a whole day in the kitchen, making things with her bare hands, Rachel felt better, almost happy. She couldn't believe that just yesterday she had also looked as forlorn as those two.

"Well, it certainly smells good." West said as Jones put his plate in front of him. "Now, secret's over. You want to explain what this is?"

"Let's just call it…tomato-y noodles with ham."

"I don't care what it is. It smells good and I'm hungry." Mitchell yelled out from the other end of the table.

Major West picked up his fork and stuck it into the mixture. Everyone around the table watched. Rachel bit her lower lip. He scooped a large bite full into his mouth, chewed-slowly, then sat his fork back down near his plate and sat back in his chair.

"You hate it." Rachel frowned.

"You'll forgive me." he said finally. "Its been so long since I've tasted anything with flavor, that I needed a moment to enjoy it."

That was good enough for the rest of the table, who all started in eating.

"What you think of that Jones-y?" Mitchell asked hitting Jones on the arm.

"Could use a bit more salt." he said looking over at Rachel, but every one yelled and began throwing their napkins at him.

"Don't worry, Doris!" Mitchell yelled at him above the clamor. "We'll still let you wear your frilly pink apron!"

"Settle down." Major West said, but it was apparent he was enjoying the banter. It was nice to have a bit of lightheartedness after so much worry. "I propose a toast." he said and lifted his half-drunk glass.

"What are we drinking to Major?" Bell asked, though he already had his glass raised as well.

"To the future." West said, and his eyes went to Selena and Hannah. "To rebuilding what was taken from us."

Everyone around the table drank, except Hannah who got up from the table and walked out of the dinning room. Selena quickly went after her. The jovial mood at the table had quickly disappeared.

--

West was in his bedroom, laying in his bed, reading a book he had found in the large house. He wasn't exactly concentrating on it though and was thankful when interrupted.

Rachel stood outside his door for a good five minutes before actually deciding to knock, but finally she did. When his stern sounding military voice called out 'Come in,' she almost wished she hadn't. She timidly opened the door to see him laying in his bed reading by candlelight.

"I don't mean to bother you." she said, but he quickly put her at ease.

"No bother. Is your room still to big to be alone in?" he asked, putting the book away. She closed his door behind her.

"Actually no, it's not that." she walked forward and sat on his bed. "I wanted to thank you."

"I should be thanking you." he replied.

"Today, cooking. It was so _normal_. I didn't think once about infection or how many people I've lost, or how at any minute I could be attacked. I didn't think about anything but cooking and it was like I was me again." She smiled. "And I have you to thank for that."

"You're kind, but no thanks are needed. I want to return us to that state of normality. Have a future we can build on." he looked at her, wanting someone to understand the tough choices he had made, and the tougher choices he was about to make.

"I think we'll get there." she smiled. "As long as you're here leading us." He looked so serious. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm afraid there may come a time when you might not think so highly of me." he answered.

Rachel had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but she did think highly of him and couldn't imagine a time when she wouldn't. Wanting to show him she was on his side, she leaned in closer. He didn't pull away. As her lips met his, he closed his eyes. He allowed himself to be kissed by her for a few moments, before raising his hand up to her face. His large hand cradling the back of her neck and pulling her more into him.

Thank you for my reviews! !!(more please)


	4. Chapter 4

-soo happy this story is getting read! I was worried it wouldnt be since its been so long since the movie came out. But anyway please continue!

--

He allowed himself to be kissed by her for a few moments, before raising his large hand up to cradle the back of her neck and pull her more into him. He took control of the kiss as he leaned more into her, a passion awakening in him he hadn't felt in so long. Her scent and touch over took his senses. He kissed deeper, harder--hungrier. It took him a few moments to realize she was no longer enjoying it. She had gone stiff He was hurting her. He instantly let go.

"I…I'm sorry." he said, backing away from her. "I don't know what came over me."

"I kissed you, remember?" she said breathlessly and rubbed her bottom lip.

"Yes, you wanted to be kissed, not mauled. I apologize."

"We could try again." Rachel ventured a small smile, but he didn't return it.

"It's late." he said and pursed his lips.

Rachel's heart fell to her stomach. She had thought that he liked her. His kiss had held so much passion moments ago only now to be told to leave? She had come here to thank him for an amazing day-only to have him ruin it at the end.

"I should go then." she said, though it sounded more like a question.

He nodded.

She then nodded as well and cleared her throat. Mustering the rest of her dignity, she stood and exited his room. He watched her go-angry with himself at hurting her, not only with the kiss, but also by pushing her away.

--

Morning came and with it, breakfast. She had cooled the same hot cereal again but not as happily as the day before. She saw him as he went outside to conduct the men's PT exercises on the lawn, and she was sure he had seen her as well, but he didn't acknowledge her.

_I'm a terrible kisser. _She finally decided. _That's the only explanation for it. _

She went back to the pantry and began gathering a few more things for supper. She thought about making something terrible just to watch him try and eat it, but instead she knew she would try to pull out all the stops and make something amazing-just to get a bit of his attention back.

"So, you're their servant girl now?" It was Selena. She was alone. She was leaning on a nearby counter as Rachel came out of the pantry. Her arms were crossed, and she looked amused.

"I'm earning my keep." Rachel said irately and laid the few ingredients out on the counter. She wasn't necessarily mad at Selena but the previous night with West had her on edge.

"So what's next? You going to start doing their washing up too?" Selena smirked. "I'm sure they'll really love that special way you get out those stuck in grass stains."

"What's your problem, Selena?" Rachel said finally putting down her spoon and giving the other woman her full attention.

"My _problem_ is you cowering down to Major West and his band of merry men." Selena moved forward and put her arms down on the island.

"What?!" Rachel had not been expecting this. "I'm not cowering down to anyone! They're keeping us safe."

"Safe from the infected." Selena nodded.

"What else is there?" Rachel asked.

"He pats you on the head and tells you that you're a good little cook, and you completely miss everything else."

"What have I missed? Please enlighten me."

"All his talk about the future? About rebuilding humanity?" Selena said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's wrong with that?" Rachel still wasn't getting it.

"How do you think he plans to do that, if not to use us, you, me, and heaven forbid, Hannah?"

Rachel's face darkened. She looked down. That was preposterous. If he wanted her as a baby factory he wouldn't have stopped last night. He wouldn't have been such a gentleman before. Selena had to be wrong.

Rachel swallowed hard. She looked back up at Selena. Her jaw set and her bottom lip trembled. She hated this. After he had turned her away last night, she hated defending him.

"Major West is a good man." Rachel said fiercely , and in her heart she hoped she was right.

--

Selena had left some time ago. The food was nearly all but done. All Rachel's earlier anger at the Major had now been transferred to Selena. How dare she say such things about him? He was in charge here and he didn't need people going around sabotaging him when he was trying so hard to keep it all together. Briefly, she wondered if these thoughts were just to keep her mind off what Selena had said.

_What did Selena say anyway-besides some neurotic accusations and a jab that I should be doing their laundry?_

Rachel's eyes lit on the pile of dirty clothes setting by the fire. A smile crossed her face.

_That would show her._

--

The washing part was easy. She boiled water and added soap dumped clothes in, scrubbed a bit then rinsed. Drying was the harder part. She noticed they had been hanging their socks above the fire place, but she saw they were just getting dirty again by being covered in smoke.

_No, they need to be hung outside where they can smell better. _She thought and remembered the red door just a little ways down the hall.

It took all but five seconds for her to open the door, take two steps out-before she was face to face with Mailer.

--Hopefully not too cliffhanger! please keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

---

All the past terror of the infected returned to her in one swoop. She fell to her back and scrambled back out the door. The infected man swiped at the air as his red eyes focused on her. She heard some one screaming and it was seconds before she realized it was her that was screaming.

Strong hands found her shoulders and lifted her up. She fought to get away before she realized it was him. It was West.

"In..Innfec…." She tried to get the word out but could only babble. West held her to his chest and shut the red door.

"That was Mailer." he said calmly into her ear-still holding her to him, to calm her and to keep her from running away.

"W-Why?" She stared at the red door, fully aware what evil laid on the opposite side. "Why would you keep it?"

West moved her jaw to face him. "We can learn from him. He can teach us."

"He can kill us!"

Her eyes looked into his. They told her nothing. The corner of his lips turned down in a frown.

She fought against him again and this time managed to get lose. He called out for her to wait as she ran away, back upstairs. Back to the large statue. She now paced beside it, trying her best not to wring her hands.

Her mind raced with it all. West had been keeping one of them here. It was under her nose this whole time. She had thought she was so safe here when there had only been a door between her and one of those monsters.

West wasn't far behind her. He stopped and stood at the top of the stairs and leaned against the banister, his arms crossed.

"I understand that was quite a shock…" He started.

"Understatement." She snapped back as she paced.

"…I never meant for that to happen."

"You could've told me you had one of them !"

"I knew you were having trouble sleeping, I thought that if you knew it would only upset you."

"Oh, You think?"

"I want you to feel safe here, happy. Like you said last night in my room-normal. I only want that for you." West pushed himself off the banister and approached her slowly. His hands now at his side. When he was in front of her his arms stopped her pacing. She looked up at him. "I told you I would keep you safe. I will keep my promise. You're in no danger." His gaze was unwavering. She fell into his embrace. He cradled her head to his chest-wondering if she would still trust him after he let his men loose on the other women.

----

When it finally happened, it was chaos. There had been gunfire. Mitchell had Selena grabbed around her waist. She was fighting back. Rachel tried to help but West had ordered Clifton to hold her back.

"Take her to my room." West told Clifton who nodded and did his best to carry the girl up the stairs.

"Here. Get them ready and dressed. I found these in the lady-of -the-house's closet." West threw some fancy red dressed over the nearby seat.

"You cant do this!" Rachel heard Selena yelling as Clifton threw her onto West's bed and shut the door. The closed door muffled the screams from below. Clifton stood stark still guarding the door. It wasn't a few moments until West entered and sent Clifton down to 'help' with the women. Clifton looked pleased and quickly disappeared.

Rachel stared as West walked across the room to the window. His back to her she almost began to run for the door.

"You're safer up here." He said when he heard her stand.

Rachel stood her ground. West turned to face her.

"Selena and Hannah…" She began, but he cut her off.

"There's no other way." He said matter-of-factly. He looked down at his feet before continuing. "A short time after, I found Jones with his gun in his mouth. He said he didn't want to live if there was no future. What do a group of men do -besides wait to die themselves? So, I promised them women. I set the broadcast. You all came."

"And why am I so blessed to be up here with you and not down there getting 'ready' with them?"

His eyes met hers intensely for a brief moment before looking away again. "Because I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

--soo ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

Its not much but I thought I would post the little bit I had written that was just sitting around.

"There's no other way." He said matter-of-factly. He looked down at his feet before continuing. "A short time after, I found Jones with his gun in his mouth. He said he didn't want to live if there was no future. What do a group of men do -besides wait to die themselves? So, I promised them women. I set the broadcast. You all came."

"And why am I so blessed to be up here with you and not down there getting 'ready' with them?"

His eyes met hers intensely for a brief moment before looking away again. "Because I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"I defended you. Selena saw this coming and I said no, I told her you were a good man."

"I'm a desperate man." he snapped back. "I have no choice, but to see to my men. Or else…" he trailed off.

"Or else what?" she shook her head.

"Do you have any idea how fragile this all is?" He took a few steps closer. She wasn't sure whether to recoil or stay still.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"How long do you think it is before they realize that what little authority I have here means nothing?"

"I…" she hadn't really thought of that. They had all obeyed West so readily.

"We have a common enemy now with the infected. They're keeping us united for now, but what about when they die out? What happens then?" His eyes searched hers.

Rachel didn't answer. She wasn't sure what would happen when and if the infected died out.

"I didn't ask for this to happen, but it has." West said with a tone of finality. "We do the best we can with what we have."

"Do you really believe that…" she searched for the right word. "..._rape _is the only option?"

He looked at her…waiting for her to come up with a better solution. She couldn't think of any.

She sat quietly back down on the bed. She couldn't fight him. She certainly wasn't going to change his mind now, anyway. It was too late.

It took all the strength she had to look up at him through the silence. He looked tired and weary, but unyielding in his decision.

"I don't expect you to approve …" he said finally, a rueful smile gracing his lips. "I'd be disappointed if you did." He sat down beside her. "But I do ask that you accept it." he placed a hand on hers. "and, in time, understand."

Rachel couldn't hold in her tears. She felt angry and helpless. As bad as she hated admitting it, she needed him. She needed this place. This 'normal' place where she felt safe until moments ago. She thought of the infected outside and knew she couldn't go back to that. Anything but back to that.

-Not really sure where to go from here with it. any ideas would be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

So an update! yay ...Special thanks to Synesthete .net/u/356352/ for her help (and ideas!)

They all sat around the table the next morning. Jones had gladly cooked the morning meal at West's request. Selena and Hanna were still haphazardly dressed in frilly red, looking like they hadn't actually dressed themselves. They weren't eating-neither was Rachel. Selena's gaze at her mixed with the tension of the past night-along with the fact Mitchell and Clifton were practically giggling and congratulating each other-turned her stomach. Hannah was looking far away as though her mind was elsewhere. Jim and Sergeant Farrell had been taken away the day before as neither had agreed to go along with the 'new policy'. Rachel wondered briefly where they took them-if they were dead now. She hadnt exactly known either very well, but it was still eerie that someone she had sat down with to eat days before was now missing. That night she had spent alone in her room-West had put her in there and a guard at the door for her safety-which really meant so she wouldn't do anything foolish like try to escape-as if she would try.

"Not hungry?" West asked her casually.

Rachel shook her head.

"You should eat anyway." he said a bit louder-more to the whole table. "We need to keep our strength, and not waste our supplies."

Selena scoffed from her seat. West glared up at her mid bite-and she glared back.

Rachel cleared her throat and sat forward in her chair. Hoping, to break the tension, she took a bite of the semolina Jones had prepared-she then had to force it down. Jones had tried to follow her advice on adding honey to the mixture-but he had missed the bit about it only being a touch-he clearly over did it.

"I would eat more but it's a bit sweet for me." Rachel said lowly. Its not that she wanted to be hateful to Jones-but she didn't feel like eating to begin with.. and that was as good an excuse as any.

"Ol'Jonesy here just got a bit excited with the sugar!" Clifton laughed. Mitchell, Davis, Bell and Bedford all laughed along. "Innit that right Jonesy?"

Jones had the decency to blush.

"Dont worry youll get your turn soon enough, Doris." Mitchell grinned.

"Can we not talk about this here?" Rachel spoke up louder than she really excepted her voice to come out.

"I dont see why we shouldn't." Mitchell clearly didn't like her reprimand. "Speaking of which, do we need to work out a rotation schedule, Major?" Mitchell turned his gaze to West.

West looked back at Mitchell.

"See, I figure there's 7 of us-that is, if the major wants to have a go-and 7 days in a week..."

"That's enough Mitchell."

"But then again there is more than one girl-and we should give em a few nights off a week." Mitchell continued as though West hadn't spoken.

"I said 'Enough." West banged the table for emphasis and stood. "Go and patrol the perimeter."

"but I haven't finished my..." Mitchell tried to stall.

"Now." The Major cut him off. Mitchell reluctantly did as he was told. "Jones-start clean up."

"Aye sir." Jones said quickly not wanting to draw the ire of the Major.

"Davis-help him."

"Yes sir." Davis nodded.

"Clifton, Bell, Bradford ...take the girls back to their rooms, and see that they're comfortable." he added. The three 'yessir'd him and stood. Clifton went first to Selena-Bell quickly put his hand on Hannah's shoulder and thirdly-as he was on the same side of the table, Bradford went to Rachel.

"Come on." Bell said nicely to Hannah who stood and followed him.

West had begun to make his way to the door-he was going to go and try to reason with Mitchell-to try and make the young man see that just because they had the power to make the girls submit didn't necessarily mean they had to be cunts about it.

"Stop it. Get your hands off me. I want to talk to the Major." He stopped when he heard Rachel say his name.

He turned around and let Clifton, Selena, Bell, and Hannah move past him. Bradford had a hold of Rachel's upper arm as though she had tried to run away.

"You can let her go." West said, and Bradford did so. Rachel straightened her shirt. "You had something to say?" West asked her, his tone colder than perhaps he would've liked.

"Alone." Rachel said as she eyed Bradford-and Jones and Davis still clearing off the table.

West thought for a moment. "You two can start in the kitchen-" he then told Jones and Davis. They wordlessly, and gladly moved from the room and headed down to the kitchen. "Bradford-go and check on the boiler and the generator."

Bradford wordlessly did as he was told.

After they were alone West stood silent-waiting for her to speak.

"I've been thinking..." she started.

"...And?" West barked at her as if she was one of his soldiers. He had expected this...For her to try and put her foot down, to try and dissuade him today, after the dust had settled.

"...About Mailer." She finished.

"Mailer?" West looked confused. It hadnt been what he had expected. "What about him?"

"I can deal with the infected-out there. Living day to day knowing there are things out there that want to kill me..." Rachel continued. "And I can deal with... whats going on in here. I know what you offer here is precious-its protection. There isn't anything I wouldn't give to not have to go back out there and if my body is that price then so be it-But, I cant do both. I cant be here and be happy and safe knowing you've got one of them chained up in the garden."

"What you ask, I cant give. We need him." West said matter of factly.

"We need that courtyard-imagine getting a goat or maybe some chickens-fresh eggs-fresh omelets."

"I can see about clearing off a patch on the front lawn-if we could find some uninfected lifestock maybe ..."

"You said yesterday you wanted me to accept this-to understand it? If you kill Mailer, you wont have to worry about me-I wont run away or try to help anyone else escape. I'll cook, I'll clean-I'll be yours."

West said nothing. He stood there for a moment staring at her. Then he took out his hand gun, turned and walked away. Rachel for a moment was unsure what to do-then came to her senses and ran after him. He was difficult to catch up to-his long legs and quick pace was much faster than Rachel's.

She nearly caught up to him at the kitchen. Jones and Davis staring at their commanding officer as he walked past -gun in hand.

West went through the red door, almost instantaneously Mailer was on his feet running at full speed toward the sound.

Mailer reached the end of his chain and was sprung back but soon was again at the end of his tether-swinging his arms wildly at the Major. Jones, Davis, and Rachel reached the doorway in time to see West staring, emotionless, down the barrel of his gun at the former soldier. The loud pop reverberated through the brick courtyard, and Mailer fell backwards to the ground.

West re holstered his gun, turned and walked back toward the door way, as Bradford made his way to the door to see what the commotion was.

"Bradford-get Mitchell and clean this up."

Bradford didnt move for a moment-until he realized the Major had been speaking to him.

West moved further in the door and walked past Rachel-but then stopped and turned his head toward her ear. "You'll be staying in my room tonight." he said matter of factly and then walked on.

Thank you! r/r


End file.
